Help Her Heal the Sequel
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Sequel to Help Her Heal. Please read that first! Gabriella has finally healed and is moving on but then she is kidnapped. Two years later Gabriella shows up again but has gone back into her shell and won't talk. Can Troy help her heal?
1. Gabriella is Missing

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the sequel to Help Her Heal. If you haven't already please read Help Her Heal first to understand this. Let me know if I should continue. **

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…SMACK!

Gabriella Ann Montez rolled over and smacked her beeping alarm clock. She rolled back onto her back. Climbing out of bed she yawned. After she finished getting dressed and ready to go out she went into the bedroom next door where her boyfriend/foster brother Troy was. She smiled when she saw him sleeping.

"No, no pink ponies." Troy mumbled in his sleep.

Gabriella giggled. She walked over to Troy.

"Wake up wildcat."

Troy just groaned.

"Come on Wildcat. If you don't wake up now you won't get your good morning kiss."

Troy shot up in bed. Gabriella giggled.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning where is my kiss?"

Gabriella leaned down and they shared a kiss.

"You ready to go down for breakfast?"

"Sure. I just have to shower and change will you wait?"

"Of course."

Troy got up and went into the bathroom. Gabriella smiled. For the first sixteen years Gabriella was alive she was abused by her father. She finally got away and was taken in by the Bolton's. Jack, Lucille and Troy. They had taken her into their home and made her family. They taught her how to love and trust again. Now her life was perfect. She had amazing friends and the best boyfriend ever. When Troy got own of the shower and got dressed they went downstairs and had breakfast with their parents. Jack Bolton was the couch at East High school so he took Troy and Gabriella with him in the morning.

Gabriella and Troy had mostly all their classes together. The only time they were alone was second period. Troy had basketball practice with his father and Gabriella had math. After math Gabriella was in the bathroom. Just as she washed her hands she felt a pain in the back of the head and her whole world blacked out.

Back at home with Lucille Bolton she was just about to go shower when the phone rang.

**(Lucille/**_Cop)_

"**Hello?"**

"_Yes, I'm looking for a Mrs. Bolton?"_

"**This is she. Can I help you with something?"**

"_Mrs. Bolton my name is John Johnson from the New Mexico police station. I'm calling on behalf of a Greg Montez." _

Lucille felt her blood run cold.

"**What about him?"**

"_He has escaped." _

"**Oh no. What can I do?"**

"_Keep an eye on your family. My guess is he is after his daughter."_

"**Ok I'll do that. Please call me if you hear anythin**g."

"_I will. Good bye." _

"**By**e."

Lucille hung up but then picked the phone back up and dialed another number.

"Come on Jack pick up."

With Jack Bolton in the gym office, he was filling out some paper work when he phone rang.

(**Jack/**_Lucille)_

"**Hello?"**

"_Jackit'smethepolicecalledandgreghasescapedandheisaftergabriellapleasetellmesheiswithyou."_

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lucille just calm down what did you say?"**

"_I just got a call from the police. Jack Greg escaped and he is after Gabriella." _

"**Ok just calm down. I'll go get Troy and we will get Gabriella ok. Just try and stay calm." **

"_Just please hurry Jack." _

"**I will baby just relax." **

They hung up and Jacked rushed to the gym.

In the gym with Troy he was working on some free throws waiting for Gabriella when Taylor came running.

"Troy is Gabriella with you?"

"No she was supposed to be with you."

Then Jack burst in. "Where is Gabriella?"

"That what we are trying to figure out."

"Well we need to find her and fast."

"Why?"

"Greg Montez escaped from jail."

Troy went white. He bolted from the gym and started running around like crazy screaming Gabriella's name. Taylor, Jack, and Troy searched the whole school.

"It's official Gabriella is missing." Jack sighed.

"NO GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella finally started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She was inside some kind of room with a glass window looking out. What scared her the most was her mother and father standing outside the room smirking. They pressed a little red button under the window.

"Welcome back Gabriella."

"Wha-what do you want?"

"The only thing we have ever wanted. That's you."

"You didn't want me back because you felt sorry you wanted me back so you could hand me off to Greg."

Gabriella never called her parents mom and dad anymore. Jack and Lucille were her mom and dad.

"Yes that's true. Now we both have you back. Don't bother screaming this room is sound proof." Greg said.

"Let me out of here now!"

"What we can't hear you?"

Greg and Maria laughed. They pressed the rest button again and walked away. Gabriella sat on the bed in the room and cried into her hands.

"Troy please find me."

**A/N do you want me to continue? **


	2. Two Years Later

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Troy sat on the couch just thinking about Gabriella. It had been two years since Gabriella was taken and there was still no sign of her or Greg. It was three o' clock in the morning but Troy couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Gabriella. Just then there was a frantic knock at the door. Troy got up and looked through the hole in the door and gasped at who it was. He yanked the door opened.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck crying hysterically. Troy hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"I'm here baby I'm here. Shhhhh"

Gabriella looked up at Troy tears streaming down her cheeks. It was then Troy noticed how she looked. She was covered in bruises; opened wounds were bleeding and whip marks all over her arms and legs.

"Oh Gabriella what happen to you?"

Gabriella buried her face in his shoulder still crying.

"Hold your ears sweetie." Troy said gently.

Gabriella made no move to cover her ears she just clung to tighter to him. Troy covered her ears with his hands and yelled "MOM DAD HELP!"

He let go of Gabriella's ears and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his shirt tighter. Troy continued to rub her back.

Jack and Lucille came running down.

"Troy what's…oh my gosh Gabriella!"

They rushed over to Troy.

"What happen?"

"She just showed up on the doorstep. She won't speak or anything."

"Gabriella? Gabriella can you look at me sweetie?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella whimpered and buried her face in Troy's neck.

"We need to get her to a doctor."

The Bolton's rushed to the car and drove to the hospital. Gabriella had calmed down on the way. Once they got there they rushed in.

"We need help!"

A doctor rushed over.

"What happen?"

"This is Gabriella Montez she had been missing for two years. She showed up on our doorstep like this. We are her foster parents." Lucille said.

A nurse came by with a gurney. The second Gabriella left Troy's arms she screamed on top of her lungs becoming hysterically. Every time the doctor tried to do something she pushed them away. When they started moving her away from Troy she became more hysterical and rolled right off the gurney and ran right back over to Troy clinging to him as tight as she could.

The doctor went back over.

"If you want Gabriella to do what you ask let me come back with you." Troy said.

"Fine."

Troy carried Gabriella back and soothed her while the doctor's healed her wounds and checked her out. Finally everything was done and Troy took her back into his arms. The doctor went over to Jack and Lucille.

"Luckily nothing is broken. She's got some bad bruising but those will heal in time. None of her cuts are infected and have been cleaned and covered. The best thing for her is rest. I will be sending her home but make sure she rests."

"We will doctor thank you."

Troy came back out carrying Gabriella. She had stopped crying and was calm. They took her back into the car and drove home. When they got home Troy took Gabriella right to his room and laid down in bed with her. He rubbed her back and softly started to sing to her. Gabriella fell asleep in now time. Troy fell asleep too. He was happy Gabriella was back. Now all that was left was to find out what happen.

That next morning Gabriella woke up startled by a nightmare. She looked around and realized she was home. She cuddled closer to Troy, He pulled her closer to him and stirred.

"Morning Brie. You sleep ok?"

Gabriella nodded against his chest.

"Are you hungry?"

Gabriella nodded against his chest again.

Troy got out of bed and turned his back to Gabriella. "Here hop on."

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He grabbed her legs and headed into the kitchen. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's back. When they got there Lucille was already making food.

"Hey you two. You sleep ok last night?"

"I slept better than I have in two years."

Gabriella nodded.

"Well breakfast will be ready soon. So just have a seat."

Troy went over to the table and tried to sit Gabriella down but she whimpered and clung tighter to him.

"I'm sorry Brie. Here how about this?"

Troy brought her around to his front and sat down letting her sit on his lap. Gabriella nodded.

"Where is dad?"

"Work. I let you two sleep in. It's almost noon"

"Really. I didn't even realize."

"Well I figured you would be tired after last night so I let you sleep. I tried to convince your father but he wanted to go so I couldn't stop him."

"Sounds like dad." Troy laughed.

Troy's laugh made Gabriella giggle. That was the one sound she missed the most.

"Hey there is that beautiful giggle." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella turned red and buried her face in Troy's chest. Troy laughed again. He missed her being so shy.

"I missed you so much Brie."

Gabriella whimpered in response and squeezed Troy tighter. Lucille took notice that sometimes Gabriella's whimpers weren't because she was scared it was because she was trying to communicate but not able to so she whimpered. Which got her thinking could she still speak? Did her father or whoever had her do something to cause her not to be able to speak? She had to find out. She brought three plates over with eggs and sent them down. Everyone started to eat but Lucille sighed and put her fork down.

"Gabriella, would it be ok if I asked you some questions?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you remember when you first came to live with us and I asked you about your speak and why you never spoke? Well I am wondering the same thing now. Can you still speak or did the person who took you cause you not to be able too."

Gabriella nodded and whimpered.

"Yes to which one?"

Gabriella held up her pointer finger.

"The first one?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You can speak you are choosing not to?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok sweetie I just wanted to make sure."

Gabriella looked down.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm not mad. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to tell us something and we were just ignoring it."

Gabriella just nodded but didn't look back up.

"Brie, why don't you and I go into the living room and watch a movie?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy lifted her back up and went into the living room. They sat down and grabbed the remote. Troy turned it in and tried to find something funny to watch. He finally picked the tv show "Friends". Thankfully there was reruns on all day so they didn't have to change the channel. Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled as they watched tv. Lucille smiled as she watched them from the kitchen. Troy was so good with her. Lucille knew if anyone could get her to open up about what happen it would be Troy. That didn't mean she would stop trying either. She loved her son and knew he would help Gabriella feel comfortable talking again but he wouldn't know how to help her through the aftermath. Lucille walked into the living and sat on one of the chair.

"Can we talk for a second guys?"

Troy turned off the tv and faced his mom.

"Gabriella, would you be ok with talking to me? You know one on one like we used to?"

Gabriella shook her head and whimpered.

"What if Troy stayed?"

Gabriella nodded but whimpered again.

"I'll ask only yes or no questions and you can answer by nodding or shaking your head ok?"

Gabriella nodded and whimpered.

"Ok my first question, was it your father who had you?"

Gabriella nodded and once again whimpered.

What Troy and Lucille didn't know was that Every time Gabriella had whimpered she was really just talking.

"Was there anyone else?"

Gabriella answered with a whimper and a nod.

"Can you tell us who?"

Gabriella whimpered trying to answer but Lucille couldn't understand her. Gabriella then pointed to Lucille then to Troy.

"What are you saying Gabriella?"

Gabriella pointed to Lucille and whimpered then to Troy and whimpered.

"Wait a second I think I got it." Troy said.

"What?"

"She is pointing to you and to me so maybe she is trying to say mom. You are my mom."

"Is he right Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded again and whimpered.

That's when it hit Troy that her whimpers were her speaking. He eyes went wide because he also realized he could understand her.

"Did you father do the same things he did to you as a kid?"

Gabriella nodded and whimpered.

That wasn't a whimper that was Gabriella saying yes, Troy realized.

"Did he do anything different?"

Gabriella nodded but this time whimpered for real. She started squirming on Troy's lap her whimpers getting louder.

"Shhhh baby shhhh. What is it?" Troy asked trying to calm her down.

Troy turned her to face him.

"Baby shhhh calm down. Look at me."

Gabriella met his eyes.

"It's ok. Just trust me. What happen? Can you show me?"

Gabriella whimpered again which Troy knew was her speaking. She took the hem of her shirt and pulled it out then put her other hand up her shirt. Troy went white. He knew what she was saying now. Gabriella removed her hand and let her shirt rest against her skin again.

"Oh my gosh Brie. Your father did that to you?"

Whimpering Gabriella shook her head.

"He had men you never met before come over?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Troy can you understand her?" Lucille asked?

Troy looked at his mom. "Gabriella has been talking this whole time mom. When she was whimpering. She was saying yes or no or I'm not comfortable. That's how she is communicating with us. She is whimpering and yes I can understand her."

"That's great son but what did she say why are you so white?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Is it all right if I tell her?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Greg and Maria had strange men come over and touch her."

"Just touch?"

"Does she know the difference?"

"Yes I had a talk with her about that kind of stuff after she finally healed. Gabriella did these men rape you or did they just touch you?"

Gabriella whimpered her answer to Troy.

"She said they just touched her. She said she was scared that they would rape her but they never did."

"All right Gabriella that is enough for today. You did really well I'm proud of you."

When Lucille left Gabriella cuddled back into Troy. He held her rubbing her back.

"You did good baby. You did really good."

Gabriella whimpered.

"I know you did your best and that's all we could have asked for. Do you want to do anything or just cuddle?"

Gabriella whimpered once.

"Ok cuddling it is."

Troy kissed her head and turned back on the tv.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella goes back to school. How will she handle it? I hope none of you are confused by Gabriella whimpering. It is like a baby or a puppy they cannot talk so they whimper. **


	3. Back to School

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Later on that evening Jack came home. He went into the living and smiled at both Troy and Gabriella sleeping soundly on the couch. He made his way into the kitchen and said hello to his wife.

"How was work?"

"Good. Everyone was asking about Troy."

"Did you tell them about Gabriella?"

"Yes. I also had a talk with the principal."

"Oh no what did he say?"

"He said I can no longer take Troy's school work home with me. He said if Troy doesn't show up then he doesn't get the work."

"What are we going to do. If Troy misses anymore school he will fail."

"I know. He has to come back to school."

"But Gabriella won't go anywhere without Troy and she isn't ready to go back to school yet."

"All we can do is ask her. She can either stay home with you or go to school with Troy and I. If she comes with us she can sit in during basketball practice like she used to."

"I don't know Jack. She isn't ready to go back to school."

"I guess we will leave that up to her."

Later on at dinner everyone was eating when Jack spoke up. "Troy tomorrow you need to come back to school or you're going to get an F for the year."

"Ok but what about Gabriella?"

Troy knew this was bound to happen. Ever since Gabriella went missing Troy wouldn't show up to school because of the lack of sleep he got worrying about Gabriella. Jack had been allowed to take most of his work home but now the teacher was getting tired of Troy not showing up and decided he had to come back.

"Well…she can either stay here with Lucille come to school with us. It's up to her."

Gabriella whimpered and clung to Troy.

"She wants to come with us." Troy said.

"How can you tell?"

"I can understand her whimpers."

"Ok then I guess it is set. Tomorrow Gabriella comes to school with us."

Gabriella whimpered and clung even tighter to Troy.

"What did she say?"

"She is just nervous."

Truth be told Troy was nervous too. Everyone was going to go insane with they saw Gabriella and she wasn't ready for something like that. He just hoped Gabriella would be ok tomorrow.

The next day came faster than Gabriella would have liked. Troy did everything so Gabriella was comfortable and for the most part Gabriella was comfortable. Troy had made sure the others didn't scare Gabriella when they first saw her. Then it was time for second period basketball practice. This was when Gabriella became very nervous. The more nervous Gabriella became the more she clung to Troy. When it was time for basketball practice Gabriella refused to let go of Troy. She didn't want to sit alone on the bleachers she wanted Troy to hold her and keep her safe. Her whimpers increased as Troy tried to pry her off.

"You'll be fine Brie. Just sit here and when practice is over I'll hold you again."

Gabriella whimpered shaking her head.

"I know baby. I know but it will only be for an hour."

Gabriella shook her head.

"If you let me go now when I'm done you and I can have our own game. One on one like we used to."

Sighing Gabriella nodded and let Troy go. She sat down on the bench and watched the guys play basketball. She hated not being in Troy's arm. It was around this time two year ago that she was taken in this very school and she was terrified of it happening again. When practice was over most of the guys left. Only Troy and his friends stayed. They went over to Gabriella and Troy took her back into his arms.

"I'm proud of you baby. I'm very proud of you. Do you want lunch or do you want to play some b-ball?"

Gabriella whimpered.

"Lunch it is."

"Wait how you know she said lunch?" Chad asked.

"I can understand her whimpers. It's hard to explain but I can."

"That is kind of weird but cool at the same time." Jason said.

"It's good because then we can get Gabriella want she wants or needs instead of just guessing."

"Yes but I'm sure she said she said she wants to play basketball." Chad said.

"So you can understand her too?" Troy asked not believing.

"Yes."

Gabriella whimpered something and Troy laughed "Ok Chad what did she say?"

"Something funny."

"What did she say that was so funny?"

"Um….something about Mrs. Darbus?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok fine I can't understand her. Tell me what she said."

"It's nothing important." Troy said then laughed.

"Oh come on man tell us."

"Nothing. Come on Brie let's go to lunch."

Troy took Gabriella and left the gym Chad stood there in shock.

"Wait you never told us what Gabriella said that was so funny!" Jason called.

All the wildcats gathered around the lunch table enjoying their meal when Sharpay and Ryan came over to them.

"Well look who is back." Sharpay said.

"Beat it Shar no one wants you here." Troy said.

"Gabriella wants me here. I'm sure she missed me while she was away."

Gabriella shook her head and whimpered.

"That's not nice Gabriella." Ryan told her.

Gabriella looked down.

"Hey back off!" Troy said.

"Down wildcat we mean no harm. We just wanted to make sure Gabriella was safe because it was in this school where she was taken wasn't it?" Sharpay smirked.

Gabriella started squirming in her seat and whimpering. Troy growled. He had finally gotten her comfortable enough to sit by herself and now they ruined it. Troy took her onto his lap and rubbed her back.

"Go away Sharpay. You've upset her enough." Troy said.

"We didn't want to upset her we just wanted her to be safe. We didn't want a repeat of her getting kidnapped again.

Gabriella whimpered but then burst into tears. That was her biggest fear about going back to school.

"Shhh Brie. It's ok. I promise I'll protect you." Troy soothed her

Gabriella stopped crying. That was the same thing Troy promised Gabriella when they had first met and it was what made Gabriella trust Troy so much.

"Aww what's wrong baby can't be at school without your mommy?" Ryan teased.

Gabriella squirmed and whimpered on Troy's lap.

"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU LOSERS" Chad yelled.

Gabriella became hysterical. Troy rubbed her back and soothed her. After that Gabriella spent the rest of the day in Jack's office with him.

**A/N next chapter is just a fluff chapter really. Gabriella laughs with the Bolton's which gives her the confidence she needs to start communicating again. **


	4. Nights of Laughter

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After school the three went home and Gabriella and Troy did their homework. When they were finished they had a nice family dinner full or fun and laughter. After they ate they gathered around the living room.

"So Jack how was your day?" Lucille asked.

"Pretty good. The wildcats are doing really well. They'll do great in the next game if they keep this up."

"Aww thanks dad I'm touched." Troy teased.

"Although number 14 is having a hard time keeping his head in the game."

Troy playfully glared at his father and Gabriella giggled.

"Mommy, daddy hurt my feelings." Troy pouted earning extra giggles from Gabriella.

"My poor baby. Jack you go to your room for hurting Troy's feelings." Lucille said playing along.

"But Lucille," Jack whined "Troy started it."

"I don't care who started it I'm going to end it."

Gabriella was giggle so hard she had grip her sides

Jack got up and went over to the chair Lucille was sitting on. He put his hands on either side of her boxing her in.

"You little missy will be in your own trouble tonight." Jack whispered his breath still sending shivers down her spine. Jack looked at Gabriella.

"What do you think Gabriella should I tickle her?"

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. Then she whined. She wasn't whining because she was uncomfortable she was talking to Troy. Troy listened to her and laughed.

"What did she say?"

"She says you shouldn't do anything to her. You should just go to your room because it wasn't nice of you too hurt my feelings."

"Oh I see how it is." Jack said.

He left the living room leaving everyone in giggles. The Bolton's were happy to see Gabriella giggling having fun again. After their giggles calmed down Lucille called Jack back in but he didn't.

"Jack? Jack you can come back now we were just kidding. Jack?"

Everyone looked at each other. They got up and went into the bedroom they looked around and Jack was nowhere in sight. Then all of a sudden they heard the sound of someone faking a ghost call. They all turned around and Jack was standing there with a white sheet over him. He had his hands out wiggling his fingers.

"OOoooo I'm Jack's ghost. You are to say sorry to him or fear the punishment ooooooo" Jack said in a fake ghost voice.

Gabriella giggled. Troy was glad she wasn't scared.

"Jack cut it out. You're going to scare Gabriella." Lucille said.

"Gabriella is enjoying this mom." Troy said.

Lucille looked at Gabriella who was giggling. She walked behind Jack and pulled the sheet off him.

"Hello Jack." Lucille giggled.

"You going to say sorry?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah dad she didn't do anything." Troy said.

"Watch it son you're next."

Troy gave a fake scared squeal and hid behind Gabriella making her giggle more.

Everyone just burst into laughter. When the laughter calmed Gabriella yawned and laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Sleepy baby?" Troy asked moving some hair from her face.

Gabriella nodded.

"Let's go to bed."

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes making Troy laugh. He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style.

"At least wait till you get to bed baby."

Troy said good night to his parents and went into his room. He laid Gabriella down on the bed. She whimpered and reached out to him. It was always nighttime when Gabriella would become extra clingy.

"Just a second baby."

Troy changed out of his clothes and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He then looked at Gabriella. "You want to change in some pjs baby girl?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy grabbed some for her and handed them to her. Gabriela went into the bathroom to change. She came back out and Troy was waiting in bed for her. She cuddled into him and was out within minutes. Troy was glad she had a better evening. He only hoped tomorrow would be better for her at school.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Sharpay and Ryan teased and taunted Gabriella all day. By the time he got home Gabriella was hysterical. His father had to stay longer so they had to take the bus home and that went as bad as it did last time. Troy and Gabriella had the house to themselves because Jack was working late and Lucille had been called into work. After doing their homework Troy and Gabriella went into the kitchen to get a drink. Gabriella got the glasses while Troy got the milk. Just as Gabriella got the glasses out she heard a loud BOOM from outside. She jumped startled by the noise and dropped the glass. To add to that the power went out leaving both teens in the dark.

Gabriella whimpered.

"It's ok Gabriella. I'm still here. Listen carefully baby I'm going to get a flash light I want you to stay right where you are."

Gabriella whimpered again.

Troy put his hands out in front of him and felt around until he reached the right draw. He opened it and reached inside and pulled out two flash lights. He turned them on and shined it in Gabriella's direction. His heart broke at the sight of her crying hysterically and shaking in fear. He went right over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I got you now it's ok."

Thunder hit and lighting struck as rain poured down on the house. Gabriella screamed in fear.

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy said gently rubbing her back. "It's ok. It's just a storm you're safe."

Gabriella cried into his chest.

"It's ok baby. It's ok."

It was then Troy saw some red on the floor. He pointed the flash light down and saw it was blood. He followed the trial and saw it was coming from Gabriella's foot. When she dropped the glass it cut her. Troy sighed this was the worst time to lose power. Luckily they power flashed back on. The storm was still raging outside but they had light.

"It's ok sweetie we have light."

He lifted her up and set her on the counter.

"I'm going to fix your foot ok?"

Gabriella whimpered and reached her arms out to him.

"I know sweetie but let me clean your foot then I'll hold you."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. Troy grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned Gabriella's cut and covered it with a band aid.

"One last thing."

Troy kissed her cut. Her cut was right at the start of her toes. Gabriella giggled and pulled her foot away.

"Sorry did that hurt?"

Gabriella shook her head. Troy laughed when he realized what happen.

"Your feet are ticklish."

She nodded and gave Troy her un injured foot and smiled. Troy smiled back at her and held her foot by the ankle and tickled the bottom of her foot. Gabriella giggled and squirmed all over the counter. Troy stopped before Gabriella squirmed off the counter and got hurt. Gabriella pouted. Troy laughed.

"Let's go to my room and you can lay down on the bed and I'll tickle you like I used to ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy helped her off the counter. She all but ran into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. She lifted her arms over her head. Troy walked in and laughed. He went over to her and tickled her sides. Gabriella burst into giggles. Troy smiled. He had missed that sound so much. He stopped and lifted her shirt a little. Then blew a giant raspberry on her stomach setting Gabriella off into screams of laughter.

Later on that evening when the storm had stopped and Lucille and Jack had come home they walked into screaming. They rushed into Troy's room about to yell but stopped when they saw the sight. Gabriella was laying on the bed with her arms up and Troy was next to her he was holding his hands above her wiggling his fingers.

"I'm going to get you. I'm going to tickle you."

Gabriella would giggled and shake her head.

"What? You don't believe me?"

Gabriella shook her head again.

"Fine."

Then Troy reached down and tickled her underarms. She screamed and burst into laughter. When she had enough she pulled her arms down and Troy stopped. When Gabriella was ready for more she would lift her arms up and Troy would taunt her then tickle her. Jack and Lucille left with smiles on their faces.

"You want more Brie?"

Gabriella nodded and lifted her arms. Troy smiled. He continued to tickle her and make her laugh and give her raspberries to make her squirm and laugh. Finally Gabriella had gotten tired and needed a break so Troy stopped. To Troy's surprise Gabriella lifted her hands and started to talk to him in sign language.

"_Thanks Troy I had a lot of fun." _

"_You're welcome baby. I'll tickle you any time you want." _

"_I'm sorry I haven't been talking." _

"_It's ok it's not your fault. You were scared." _

"_Do you think mom and dad will be mad at me." _

"_Not at all." _

Gabriella smiled. Together they went into the kitchen where they saw their parents cleaning up the glass they had forgotten about.

"Sorry mom and dad. There was a storm and Gabriella got scared so I tried to distract her and forgot to clean up the glass."

"It's ok. Are you both ok?" Jack asked.

"Gabriella got a small cut on her foot but I cleaned it and covered it so she should be ok."

"_Troy helped me feel a lot better. I'm sorry I haven't been trusting you guys." _

"Don't be sorry. We love you and just want you to be happy." Lucille said.

Troy had taught his parents sign language while Gabriella was missing so they could understand her now.

Gabriella went and gave both Jack and Lucille a hug. She was really healing well. Now she just had to get over her fear of being at school.

**A/N next chapter The Bolton's realize just how bad Gabriella's fear of being at school really is. **


	5. Being Pushed Over the Edge

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day school went by as normal. Troy was glad it was Friday. During lunch Troy noticed Gabriella acting funny.

"Are you ok Brie?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure you're acting kind of weird."

"_I'm fine Troy I just have to go to the bathroom."_

"So go. I'll walk with you."

"_No, I can't go back there. I can't go back there please." _

Troy sighed and he understood why she was so scared.

"That's where it happen isn't it?"

"_Yes I went to the bathroom and just as I was going to wash my hands I was hit over the head and I blacked out. The next thing I remember I woke up with…I woke up in…I wasn't in school anymore." _

"Gabriella you can't not use the restroom."

"_The only way I'm going in there is if you come with me." _

"_I already told you I would." _

"_No like come in with me."_

"_Gabriella I am not allowed in the girl's bathroom. What about Taylor or Kelsi? They could go in with you." _

"_NO! I want you or I'll wait till we get home." _

Troy sighed. He loved Gabriella but how could he get away with going in the girls bathroom. To pull of something like that he'd have to go to his dad.

"Come on Brie. Follow me."

Troy and Gabriella got up and went to his dad's office.

"Dad I need your help."

"With what?"

"Gabriella needs to use the bathroom but that is where she was taken so she is scared to go back in there. She has to go but refuses to go in without me."

"I see the problem…."

Jack looked at Gabriella. She was standing with her legs crossed together. He knew if he didn't do something she'd wet her pants.

"Ok follow me."

The three made their way to the restrooms. Gabriella whimpered.

"You two go in I'll stand out here and make sure no one goes in."

Troy almost had to pull Gabriella into the bathroom. She finally did her business and washed her hands. She clung to Troy as they walked out.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Get back to lunch before anyone finds out what happen."

Troy and Gabriella went back to the lunch room. Troy made a mental note to tell his mom about what happen. The rest of school was a nightmare for Gabriella as Sharpay and Ryan tormented her.

After dinner that night while Troy and Gabriella were doing the dishes, Jack and Lucille were talking in the living room.

"She wouldn't even use the restroom without Troy going in with her. As much as Gabriella is healing…Luc I think she is breaking even more. Gabriella is scared to death every time she steps foot in that school and Sharpay and Ryan aren't helping by teasing her and taunting her."

"Jack I think the only way Gabriella will be able to heal is if she goes into the bathroom alone and lets the memories come and just accept it happen and move on. She also needs to talk about it more. Yes she is communicating again and trusting us but if she doesn't talk about what happen she will never heal."

"How do we get her to talk without pushing her too much?"

"We just have to ask her questions and hope she answers."

"If she doesn't?"

"We may not be able to help her heal this time around."

At the Evans household that evening, the Evans twins were talking.

"Shar what are we going to do. Our teasing and taunting is good but not good enough we need something to really push her over the edge." Ryan said.

"I know Ry I'm trying to think. For us both get what we want we will have to break some rules."

"We've already done that. Next."

"Well I want Troy and you want Gabriella so maybe all we have to do is show them what they are missing."

"Gabriella wouldn't kiss me in the past what makes you think she will now?"

"Who says she has to kiss you? You've kissed her before. Just do that again."

"Jack threaten to throw me in jail if I touched her again."

"Tell her not to tell. She is a mute now anyway. Scare her into keeping her mouth shut."

"What if Troy finds out."

"That's where I come in. I'll be keeping Troy busy so he won't find out."

"Ok but we need a plan B in case we get caught."

"Plan B I'll get you a great lawyer just chill Ryan ok? Everything thing is going to be ok. By this time tomorrow Troy will be all mine and Gabriella will be all yours."

"Shar I just thought of something else."

"What?"

"Gabriella never leaves Troy's side how are we supposed to get her alone."

"Gabriella waits alone in the gym while Troy showers…."

"Ewwwww Sharpay no! You are not going to trap Troy in the shower."

"I'll wait till he is out and dressed then stop him DUH! While he is showering and changing you make your move."

"What if she isn't alone?"

"I don't know Ry. Just think of something."

The next day after basketball practice Gabriella was throwing the ball into the hoop as she waited for Troy to finish in the shower. Ryan went inside and saw her. He had to admit it she was really good.

"Wow. You're really good." He said.

Gabriella turned around and whimpered.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to say sorry. I know what I said was mean and not nice so I want to say sorry."

"_Are you really sorry?"_

"Yes. I'm really sorry."

"_I forgive you but it's going to take time for me to trust you." _

"That's great. I'm glad you forgive me."

As Ryan spoke he walked closer and closer to Gabriella and she backed up more until her back hit the wall.

"It makes me feel so happy that you forgive me. In fact I might even kiss you."

"_Ryan wait don…."_

Ryan crashed his lips onto hers. Gabriella whimpered as she tried to squirm away. Ryan pinned her body to the wall with his. He started to touch her. Gabriella was getting so many flash backs she couldn't handle it. So she did the only thing she could. She pulled her face away and let out a huge scream.

"HELP ME! TROY SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Ryan slapped her again. When he heard footsteps he ran off. Gabriella scrambled under the bleachers and curled into a ball shaking and crying. Troy came running in when he didn't see Gabriella he panicked. Then he heard her whimpers and rushed over to her. She was crying so hard she wasn't breathing. She was panting and crying at the same time. Troy knew she was having a panic attack.

"Brie shhhh baby it's ok I'm here you're safe. What happen?"

Gabriella continued to cry. Just then Chad came in. When he saw what was happening he rushed over.

"What happen?"

"I don't know. Do me a favor get my dad? Have him call my mom."

Chad rushed out. Troy reached out to Gabriella.

"Come on baby shhhh calm down. Come here everything is ok. You're safe. I'll protect you I promise just trust me and come out."

Gabriella reached her hands out and took Troy's. He slowly and gently pulled her out so she was standing, then pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her face was buried deep in his shoulder. Troy rubbed her back trying everything to soothe her but nothing seemed to work. Jack came running in.

"What happen?"

"I don't know she won't tell me nor will she calm down. Dad I've never seen her like this what is wrong with her."

"I don't know. I called your mother she is on her way."

"I hope she hurries. Gabriella isn't breathing."

"Try singing to her."

Troy softly started to sing and that calmed Gabriella down slightly. She was breathing partly normal but she was she crying hysterically.

"Let's take her outside." Jack said.

Troy nodded and the three of them went outside. That seemed to calm Gabriella down a little more. Just then Lucille came running over.

"What happen?"  
"We don't know. Gabriella won't calm down."

"Gabriella sweetie. It's Lucille. I need you to calm down and tell me what happen."

Gabriella continued to cry.

"What can we do to make you comfortable baby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella whimpered her answer.

"She said take her home."

"Let's go. Thanks Jack."

"No problem good luck."

Lucille and Troy took Gabriella and went home. Once they went inside Troy sat down on the couch with Gabriella still in his arms. Gabriella was still crying but her breathing had got back to normal.

"Good girl. Just calm down. Everything is ok now you're safe at home."

Finally Gabriella started to calm down. Troy just rubbed her back and whispered comforting things in her ear. Once she was calmed down again Troy decided to ask her what happen. At first Gabriella wasn't going to say anything but then she remembered a talk she had with Lucille about if something like this should happen and Lucille told her to always tell even if you're scared. So Gabriella whimpered knowing Troy could understand her. Troy's eyes went wide.

"We'll call the police on him Brie. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

Gabriella whimpered something else.

"You're welcome Brie. I love you. Do you need anything else?"

Gabriella whimpered.

"You've got me. Anything else? Are you hungry thirsty?"

Gabriella just shook her head.

"Do you want me to shut up?"

A small giggle escaped Gabriella's lips and she shook her head.

Troy smiled and placed a kiss on her head. He pulled her closer and they just stayed on the couch cuddled together.

Lucille was in the kitchen thinking of a way to help Gabriella. School has become such a nightmare. Maybe she should stay home again. When Gabriella first went missing Lucille stayed home because Troy had been showing some signs of depression and she wanted to make sure he was ok. Luckily he never ended up being depressed just scared for Gabriella. Now she had returned to work but maybe she should stay home with Gabriella because forcing Gabriella to go to school each morning was making Gabriella worse. At this rate Gabriella was never going to heal.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella spends the day with Lucille and learns a good fun way to help Gabriella get over her fears of being at school. Sorry Ryan fans for the heavy Ryan bashing but I needed something to really push Gabriella over the edge and I figured if something happen that made her remember being with her father it would scare her enough. The worst is over though. **


	6. Two Days of Fun

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for wait everyone but here is the next chapter. I gave you guys an extra long chapter to prove how sorry I am for the wait. **

The next morning Gabriella agreed to stay home with Lucille while Jack and Troy went to school. Gabriella was at the moment watching TV. Actually she was watching home video's of her and the gang. She smiled as she saw herself laughing with her friends and having a good time. Lucille smiled as she watched Gabriella. Then and thought hit her and she smiled even bigger. She walked over to Gabriella and sat down.

"Gabriella how would you like to go shopping with me? We can go get some lunch shop around at the mall then get some ice cream."

"_I'd like that only…do you think we could go somewhere smaller than the mall I'm still uncomfortable being in big places like that." _

"Of course sweetie. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I still need to shower so you can finish this then we can go."

Gabriella nodded. Lucille left and Gabriella continued to watch TV. After they were both ready they went out to lunch. After eating they went shopping and walked around for at least two hours if not longer. Gabriella laughed and enjoyed having fun with her mother. She couldn't even remember the last time she had this much fun. After lots of shopping the stopped to get some ice cream. They were just sitting enjoying their ice cream.

"You know Gabriella I was watching some of those videos while you were in the shower and you seemed to trust the others very well." Lucille said slowly.

"_I did at the time." _

"What made you stop?"

"_I don't know. Just being with Greg again brought back all those awful memories and I lost my trust in people again." _

"What if we had the gang come over? They could spend the night and you could get to know them again. Maybe try trusting them again. If you truth them again you will feel safer at school right?"

"_A little bit. I won't feel 100% safe at school until Greg and Maria are behind bars." _

"The only way that will happen is if you tell us what happen but I won't pressure you into that now. For now let's just get you trusting the others again ok? How about this weekend everyone sleeps over."

"_Would you and Jack stay?" _

"Of course. It is our house. You think Jack and I would sleep in a hotel?" Lucille teased.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"Then it's settled. Come on let's go home. I don't know about you but my feet are killing me."

"_Mine too. Maybe we can get dad and Troy to give us a foot massage." _

"I don't know Jack normally ends up tickling my feet."

"_Troy would too but I like it." _

"That the difference between you and me." Lucille laughed.

Gabriella smiled at Lucille as they left and headed home.

When they got home they decided to make some cookies. They went into the kitchen and took out flour, sugar, and all the other items

"_Hey mom want to know what color looks really good on you?" _Gabriella signed

"What's that?" Lucille asked.

"_White."_

Gabriella threw flour on her mom. Her mom gasped.

"Oh yeah well you look good in white too."

Lucille threw flour on her as well. They both giggled. Troy and Jack walked in and smiled when they heard laughter.

"What's going on beautiful ladies?" Jack smiled.

"Just having some fun with my daughter." Lucille answered.

"_Lucille and I are making cookies." _

"How was your day Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"_Good. Lucille and I had a good time." _

"Good baby. Everyone was asking about you."

"Well Gabriella and I were thinking maybe this weekend the gang could sleepover and it will help Gabriella trust them a little more and in result feel more comfortable in school."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll call Chad after we eat. Which by the way what are we having for dinner."

"_Always thinking about your stomach huh Wildcat?" _

Troy laughed and put her into his arms.

"I could just eat you." Troy teased placing gentle kisses on her cheek where flour was. Gabriella giggled. The Bolton's spent the rest of the night together enjoying being a family.

Friday came quickly. Troy and Gabriella were in the living room setting up everything for the sleepover. Troy put Gabriella's sleeping bag on the floor and made it nice and neat. He did the same with his.

"Ok your sleeping bag and mine are set up."

He took the other sleeping bags and threw them into the corner.

"So are the others."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head at him.

"Troy you better be setting up those sleeping bags nicely." Lucille called from a distance.

"Yes mom."

Gabriella giggled and stuck her tongue out at Troy. Troy playfully glared at her and pulled her into his arms. He started to tickle her making Gabriella giggle and squirm.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Stop tickling." _

Troy stopped and let her go. She went into the kitchen to get the snacks as Troy finished setting up the sleeping bags. When everything was set and ready everyone had started arrive. Chad was first.

"Let's go out and play some b-ball."

"Sure. I think Gabriella can still beat you." Troy said.

"_Yeah Chad I'm sure I can still beat you." _

"Bring it on Gabster."

Gabriella giggled at the nick name. Chad always came up with funny nick names for her. That was her all time favorite. The three went outside and started a game of basketball. Gabriella won the first game, Troy won the second, and Chad won the third.

"One more, winner takes all." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head. She was panting. It had been a while since she had played basketball with Troy and Chad. She had forgotten how tiring it was for her.

"Too much baby?' Troy asked pulling her into his arms using his hand and fanning her.

"_I'm ok just need some water then I'll be up for one more round. _

After taking a water break the other guys showed up, which gave Troy an idea.

"How about a teamed game, Gabriella and I against Chad, Zeke, Jason? Loser has to be the winner's slave for the rest of the night." Troy asked.

"That's not fair dude. We have one more player." Chad said.

"We can take you. Right Brie?"

"_Yeah we can take you." _

"Ok then it's on. How many points?"

"Well Gabriella can only handle one more game so ten points. That ok with you baby?"

Gabriella nodded. The game started and they were tied throughout the whole game. It came down to the last point. Gabriella had the ball and was running towards the net dribbling the ball. Troy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air and she placed the ball into the hoop scoring the winning point. Troy cheered as he spun her around. She giggled and squealed. He set her on his shoulder's holding her ankles. Gabriella rested her hands on his head.

"Cheater." Chad mumbled.

"So Gabriella what should we ask for first? How about ice cold water."

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on his.

"Sleepy Brie?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Can't fall asleep yet the sleepover hasn't even started." Troy teased tickling the bottom of her foot waking her up. Gabriella squealed and her head shot up. They all went inside and Troy brought Gabriella off his shoulders and onto his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"Chad Gabriella and I would like our water now." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Zeke could you get that and Jason do whatever Gabriella says."

Gabriella looked at Jason and giggled.

"_If you could grab me a few chips that would be great." _

"You heard the lady Jason."

"No, I didn't hear anything and I don't know sign language." Jason whined.

"She wants you to get her some chips."

"Oh I can do that."

Jason went over to the counter and grabbed a handful of chips and brought them over to Gabriella.

"_Thanks Jason you are dismissed from your duties for now." _

Troy laughed. Jason just looked confused.

"She said thank you and she doesn't need anything from you."

"Oh…ok…so… can I go now?"

"Yes Jason."

Chad came over with the water. "Thanks Bro."

"_Thanks Chadster." _

"Eh…"

Gabriella and Troy laughed. Zeke came into the living room with Taylor and Martha.

"Great everyone is here except for Kelsi." Troy said.

"_Has anyone spoken to her?" _

"She called me on my way here. She is running a little late but she will be here soon." Taylor informed everyone.

"_What are we going to do while we wait for her?" _

"Truth or dare?" Chad suggested.

"_No, because your truths are too personal and your dares are too dangerous." _

"They are not."

"Actually Chad they are." Troy laughed.

"That's the point of truth or dare isn't it?"

"Not to the point that it makes someone uncomfortable."

"Ok I'll be good I promise."

"It's up to Gabriella."

"Pwease Gabster."

Chad made his best puppy dog face. Gabriella ignored the face though.

"Promise to be nice?"

"I pwomise Gabster."

"Stop talking like that and we can play."

"Deal. Troy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Troy smirked as Chad glared at him. Troy knew Chad would just dare him to be his personal slave. Then Chad smirked back as an idea come to him.

"Fine. It is true you fell in love with Gabriella the second your mom brought her home from work?"

"Yes. I've loved Gabriella since I first laid eyes on her."

Troy gave Gabriella a squeeze as everyone gathered around the living room.

"Gabriella truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"_Dare." _

Gabriella trusted Troy to not make her do anything uncomfortable.

"I dare you to give me a big kiss on the cheek."

Gabriella giggled and pretended to whine. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now kiss me."

Gabriella giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Chad truth or dare?"

"Dare. Give me your best shot Gabster. I will not turn down a dare."

"_I dare you to cut your hair." _

Everyone in the crowd gasped ooooed

"I will not cut my hair."

"_I dare you to let me hold your basketball." _

"She has a name."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. _"I dare you to let me hold Bally." _

Chad looked at Gabriella then down at the ball in his lap. He sighed and threw it gently at Gabriella. She caught it and sat it on the seat next to her

"Bally? Really Chad?" Zeke asked?

"He has had that same basketball since you were what five?" Troy laughed.

"I was four . Zeke truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the worst thing you ever baked."

"Well once I tried to make cookies but I fell asleep do they ended burnt to a crisp."

"You fell asleep."

"I know, I know shut up."

Everyone laughed.

"Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink pickle juice."

"Where do I get that?"

"In the pickle jar."

"Does Troy have any pickles."

"Look in the fridge."

Jason got up and went into the kitchen, he grabbed the jar of pickles, and drank it dry.

"DONE!" He yelled as he put the jar back in the fridge. He ran back into the living room and sat down.

"Taylor truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Chad."

"Fine."

Chad and Taylor started to kiss.

"He said kiss not make out." Zeke said.

They pulled apart.

"_That was gross. You guys seemed like you would never stop." _

"We wouldn't if Zeke hadn't stepped in." Chad said.

"Have you two…you know done…it?" Zeke asked.

"Oh yeah more than once."

"OK change of topic. Taylor pick you target." Troy said.

He could sense Gabriella was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Martha truth or dare?" Taylor asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your most embarrassing dance move."

"Ok but if this shows up on YouTube our friendship is over."

Everyone laughed. Martha got up and did her worst dance move making everyone laugh. She sat back down and turned bright red. Just then the doorbell rang.

"_Must be Kelsi. I'll get it."_

Gabriella got up and went to the door. She opened it and gasped.

"Hello Gabriella." Maria said.

Gabriella whimpered and tried to shut the door but Maria put her hands out stopping her. Maria was overpowering her and she was getting scared. She had to speak it was the only way to get help.

"HELP! MOM , DAD, TROY HELP!"

Lucille and Jack came running from upstairs and Troy ran over to her.

Jack grabbed the wrists of the person forcing their way into his house. Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her protectively behind him.

"What are you doing here Maria?" Lucille asked.

"Visiting my daughter. Is that a crime?"

"It is when the mother is working with her abusive father."

"Is that what she told you? Well I'm sure Don will have a thing or two to say about that."

Gabriella whimpered and clung to Troy. He reached his arms behind him and wrapped his arms around her.

""I'm going to call the police. You better not move. Troy come with me into the kitchen."

Troy kept Gabriella behind him as he walked backwards toward the kitchen. Once they were out of the sight Lucille grabbed the phone.

"Keep Gabriella in here until I say otherwise. Hello? Yes my name is Lucille Bolton. Maria Montez is at my house upsetting my family members. Yes she is the wife of Greg Montez. All right thank you bye."

Lucille hung up. "Stay here." She left the kitchen. Troy turned to face Gabriella.

"It's ok baby. The police are on their way. Maria isn't going to touch you."

Gabriella whimpered as tears filled her eyes. Troy pulled her into him hugging her close.

"I got you. I got you. You're safe shhh just relax."

Troy just stood there holding Gabriella as he tried to hear what was going on. At first he didn't hear anything. Then he heard Chad yell.

"How dare you show up here after everything you've done to her. She has suffered enough because of you. Just leave her alone."

"Yeah she wouldn't be this scared if you hadn't kidnapped her and taken her to her Greg."

That was Taylor. What were his friends doing?

"You are the worst mother in history. I can't believe you would plot against your own daughter like that. That is just cruel." Zeke said.

"You don't deserve someone as wonderful as Gabriella. Get lost."Jason yelled.

"I hope the police give you what you deserve." Martha growled.

"I never wanted Gabriella anyway. She was the worst mistake I ever made. I couldn't kill her through and my parents had already died before she was born so I kept her." Maria told everyone.

"What about adoption?" Taylor asked.

"Too much work."

"So beating the life out of her was a better option?" Lucille asked.

"I never laid a hand on her."

"You allowed your husband to beat her. That is just as bad as beating her."

"I didn't care. I didn't want her so I let Greg do whatever he wanted plus it kept me safe from harm."

"So that makes it better. You let your daughter spend her whole childhood being abused just because it kept you safe?"

"Well it was better them his beating on me."

"You are so selfish. Do you know how much hurt you put her through."

"She is the selfish one if you ask me. I gave her life and she now she doesn't even call me mom anymore."

"That's because Lucille has been more of a mother than you." Jack said.

"Oh please you only let her live with you because you pity her. You don't love her, you don't want her. Troy only loves her because he is forced to. Gabriella's love is all based on pity."

"That's it we are waiting outside for the police." Jack said.

He took Maria by the arm and led her outside. Everyone went into the kitchen. Gabriella was crying into Troy's chest.

"Gabriella Bolton I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. Everything your mother just said was a lie. We all love you. Not because of pity but because of who you are as a person."

Gabriella looked at her friends and signed _"Thanks for sticking up for me guys. It really means a lot." _

"No one messes with Gabster except for me." Chad said.

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Are you going to be ok sweetie?" Lucille asked?

"_Yeah. I've got my friends to look after me." _

Lucille smiled and nodded. Jack came into the room with Kelsi by his side.

"Maria is gone. She was taken by the cops. Look who showed up."

Everyone greeted Kelsi and Jack's news made Gabriella feel better.

"_Thanks Jack." _

"No problem Gabi. Just go have fun with yours friends."

Gabriella nodded and she, along with the others went back into the living room.

"What now?" Taylor asked.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Chad yelled he tackled Taylor onto the couch and started to tickle her making her scream in giggles.

"Chad Danforth……yo-you sto-stop thi-this ri-right no-now o-or n-no kiss-kisses fo-for a……we-week."

Chad stopped instantly. Taylor smirked and started to tickle him. He fell to the floor in laughter.

"Tr-Troy he-help." Chad laughed.

Troy laughed at Chad.

"Oh no I'm not getting involved."

"Taylor McKessie……stop it…….or……I'll bur-burn your ma-math books."

Taylor stopped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would. You know I hate being tickled."

"Yeah well so do I."

"Gabriella doesn't." Troy said.

Everyone looked at Gabriella in shock and she giggled. _"I like when Troy tickles me. My favorite spot is my tummy." _

"We even have our own game right Brie?"

Gabriella nodded. She laid down on her back and lifted her arms. Troy smiled and started to wiggle his fingers.

"I'm going to get you. I'm going to tickle you." Troy sang.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"You don't believe me?"

Gabriella shook her head again.

"Fine."

Troy brought his hand down and tickled Gabriella on her stomach. She broke out into giggles. She pulled her arms down and Troy stopped.

"Wow Gabriella. I hate when anyone tickles me. How ticklish are you?" Kelsi asked.

Troy laughed at her question. "Gabriella is pretty ticklish but you are still the most ticklish out of all of us."

"EVERYBODY TICKLE KELSI!" Chad yelled.

Kelsi squealed and went to run but Troy stopped her.

"No, no Troy no. " she squealed.

Before anyone could move Lucille called Troy upstairs.

"Be right back."

He left the living room.

"Gabriella want us to tickle you?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded and lifted her arms. Everyone started to tickle her. Gabriella burst into laughter. She started squirm. Everyone was laughing with Gabriella when they heard and loud thud. Everyone looked up and Gabriella had a shocked look on her face and her hand flew up to the back of her head. Everyone noticed she hit her head on the leg of the table.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella got up and went up to find Troy.

Everyone looked at each other scared Gabriella wouldn't trust them anymore. She reached Lucille and Jack's room and went inside.

She whimpered _"Troy." _

Troy turned to her.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked?

"_Ow" _

She put her hand back on her head and tears filled her eyes."

"What happen baby girl?" Troy asked he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"_Everyone tickled me and I squirmed too much and hit my head on the leg of the table." _

Troy kissed the top of her head where her hand had been.

"Better?"

Gabriella nodded. _"Can you come back down?" _

"Yes, dad just needed me check out some of the new moves for basketball."

Truth was Lucille wanted to see how long Gabriella would be able to be away from Troy.

"It's time you guys start settling down. It's getting late and Gabriella has had a busy day. Plus your father and I are going to bed so you need to be quiet." Lucille said.

"Ok mom night guys love you."

"_Night mom, night dad I love you." _

"We both love you too so much. Go have fun."

Troy and Gabriella went back downstairs. Everyone rushed over to them.

"Are you ok?"

"We're sorry."

"Please don't hate us."

Everyone was talking at the same time. Troy laughed a little bit.

"Guys Gabriella is fine. All she needed was a kiss from her boyfriend."

Everyone sighed relief.

"We do need to settle down. My parents said they are going to bed and need us to be quiet so we should put on a movie."

"What movie?" Chad asked.

"_Something none violent." _

"That's no fun."

Troy smirked as he remembered something. "Chad you don't have a say. In fact I order you to put "The Notebook" into the player and make everyone some popcorn."

Gabriella giggled as she remembered the bet they had made earlier. Chad groaned as everyone else laughed. They all got settled into their sleeping bag. During the movie Gabriella and the other girls fell asleep. After the movie the men talked for a bit before letting the darkness overcome them. Troy was happy Gabriella ended up having a fun day. He only hoped Monday would be better this time around.


	7. Talking again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

During the night Gabriella was awoken by a loud BOOM! She whimpered and looked outside. Rain was pounding down on the windows and lighting filled the sky. She crawled over to Troy and shook him and whimpered. Troy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Brie? What's the matter baby?"

Gabriella whimpered and then flinched as thunder hit and light stuck. Troy understood her fear. He unzipped his sleeping bag and lifted one end up. Gabriella crawled right in and cuddled into his side. Troy held her tightly. "I'm here baby girl. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. You're safe."

Both Troy and Gabriella cuddled together the rest of the night. The next day at school Gabriella was a little more open. She still stayed with Troy during practice but she was ok with just watching on the bleachers. During lunch was the real test when Sharpay and Ryan came over.

"Hey mute talking yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course not because mommy and daddy don't like her voice." Ryan said.

"How did you get out of jail?" Chad asked.

"Great lawyer. He helped me get out because you're insane and can't tell the difference between me and those men you cheated on Troy with." Ryan smirked.

Troy really hoped that wouldn't upset Gabriella. Gabriella stood up and stood in front of the twins.

"_Ok I've had enough of this. Look I know your parents work all the time and have no time for you and I'm sorry about that. That does not give you the right to treat me and everyone human being in this school like trash. I'm sick of it. You've been picking on me since I first got here and I'm not taking any more of it. You leave me and my friends alone. Maybe if you were nicer you'd have more friends." _

Sharpay and Ryan looked shocked.

"I'm sorry mute girl I didn't hear you."

Sharpay and Ryan left. Gabriella knew they understood her. She smiled. Her friends started cheering her on.

"Gabriella that was awesome."

"Way to go Gabi."

"I'm proud of you Brie."

"Gabi that was very brave of you."

"That was great Gabriella. Good going."

Gabriella blushed_. "Guys stop it was no big deal." _

Troy smiled. She had finally healed hadn't she? Then Troy remembered something. She still wasn't speaking nor would she talk about what happen. Troy knew that was the last step she had to take in order for her to heal.

A few months went by and Gabriella was back to normal except for one thing…she refused to speak. Troy figured she would talk when she was ready but Lucille knew what was really going on.

"Troy, Gabriella is not talking about what happen because she is trying to make herself believe that it never happen."

"What do we do?"

"Jack and I have done all we can. There is really only one person who Gabriella will trust enough to open up to and that is you."

"I know that and I'm giving the space she needs."

"I know but that isn't helping. You are going to have to push Gabriella out of her comfort zone and get her to tell you what happen or else she will never heal. Now I understand what I am asking you to do will not be easy and I want you to be honest with me. If you cannot handle it tell me and I'll do it."

"I can do it mom. Gabriella needs me and I'll do whatever it takes to help her heal. I will get to open up. Just give us some time alone."

"All right. Jack and I will go out for a few hours call us if you need something."

Troy nodded. Lucille and Jack left. Troy took a deep breath and went upstairs to do something that would either help Gabriella or kill any trust she has in him. He went into Gabriella's bedroom.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted. "Are you busy?"

Gabriella looked up from her math book and smiled. Yes she had gone back to math class with Taylor and even got enough confidence to go back into the bathroom…alone.

"_No I'm not busy. Just finishing up some homework. Do you need something?" _

Troy sat down on her bed and opened his arms. "Come here sweetie."

Gabriella went and sat down next to him cuddling into his side. Troy kissed her head.

"Baby, I'm very proud of the progress you have made these past few months."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled _"Thanks." _

"But there is still something that is bugging me."

"_What?" _

"How did you get away? How did you get away from Greg and Maria?"

"_I just did. It doesn't matter how. I'm back now." _

"It does matter baby girl. You have to talk about it."

"_No I don't Troy why are you doing this to me?" _

Gabriella looked away from Troy. Troy's heart broke at her question.

"Gabriella I love you. I love you so much and I want to hear your voice again. I want you to speak to me. I want to hear you say you love me. I want you to heal."

"_You're moving too fast Troy I'm not ready." _

"You will never be ready sweetie. I'm sorry to say that but it is the truth. You will never be ready to talk about it. So let's take it slow. First step is to talk. Just speak to me. Forget about what happen for a few minutes. Just talk to me like normal."

Sighing Gabriella looked at her hands. She opened her mouth and softly she said "I love you."

Troy kissed her cheek. "I love you too. I'm proud of you."

"Are you mad at me for not talking to you?"

"No baby girl I am not mad. I'm proud you are speaking now."

"Can we not talk about what happen right now?"

"Sure baby. We can go slow. I do have to say I love the sound of your voice."

Gabriella giggled and blushed.

"I love the sound of your giggle."

Gabriella moved out of Troy's arms and laid down and lifted her arms.

"I'm speaking I deserve a reward. I want tickles."

Troy laughed and tickled her sides. Gabriella bust into giggles. He moved his hands up and tickled her underarms making her scream in laughter pulling her arms down. Only this time Troy kept going.

"O-ok…o-ok …sto-stop" Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled and stopped. Gabriella sat up and cuddled back into Troy's side. She took a deep breath and said "I only want to say this once. You have to tell mom and dad and everyone else."

"Wait are you saying you're ready to talk about it?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, I think I am."

Troy held her tighter to his chest. "Good girl. Just take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

"Ok It started when I was in the bathroom…"

**A/N Next chapter is the last. I'm sorry the sequel was so short. Do me a favor guys and take my poll please. It would really be a big help. Next update should be out tomorrow. **


	8. Extra Push

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Warning this is NOT the last chapter. Read the A/N at the bottom for more information. **

"Ok It started when I was in the bathroom……I really don't know what happen. I just remember being hit over the head and then everything went black. When I woke up……I was in this room. Only against one of the walls was a glass window. I saw Greg and Maria standing outside it. They said how happy they were to have me back that and that Maria only wanted me back so she could hand me off to Greg. They told me the room was sound proof and then left me alone."

"Good Brie. Just keep going."

"After that everything was the same. Maria would bring me food. After I ate my dad gave me my morning beating. Then he'd have the strange men come over. When they left…if I pleased the men I got to eat lunch. Then I got another beating. After that I had a few hours to myself. Then I got dinner and another beating. Then they'd shut off the lights and left me alone until morning. That is how it went for two years."

"The room you were in sounds like some high tech prison how'd you get out."

"Well finally I couldn't take it anymore. Now I have to say Greg and Maria may be mean but they aren't very smart. When they made the room they didn't make a tray or anything. SO anything they wanted to give me they had to come in to give me. So one day Greg came in for a midnight beating. This time he left the door open. So I hit him over the head and ran. I didn't turn back I just kept running until I reached home."

"Good Brie. I'm proud of you. Do you know where you were?"

"I was in an old house on redbrick lane.**(made up)**"

"How did the police not find you."

"The room was under a trapped door on the floor which Greg and Maria covered with a rug. My guess is whenever they cops came they would hide down below with me. I'm not really sure."

"Ok my brave girl. I'm very proud of you."

"Can I stop?"

"Yep, you told me more than enough."

"I was so scared Troy. All I wanted was you!"

Gabriella finally burst into tears. Troy pulled her into him letting her cry. He knew she was finally letting everything, all her pain, all her anger, everything she was letting it all out. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. After about an hour Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy.

"Thanks Troy."

"For what?"

"For giving me that extra push I needed. I love you soooo much."

"I love you soooooo much too."

"I'm proud of you. You took a big step today how do you feel?"

"Better. A lot better. I just want Maria and Greg to go to jail."

"They will. All we have to do is tell the police and…"

Troy was cut off by Gabriella's screams

"NO! NO POLICE NO!"

"Why not?"

"No, no police. No police. Troy no."

"Shhhh baby why not. What are you so scared of?"

"No, no, no!" Gabriella cried shaking her head.

"It's ok baby girl. Shhhh it's ok. What are you scared of?"

"They…they said that they……they would……they would……"

"What were they going to do baby? Come on you can tell me."

"KILL YOU!"

Gabriella bust into tears crying hysterically. "They said they'd kill you if I told the police. They said if they got sent to jail they'd hire someone to do it. Troy I can't lose you! I can't!"

Troy was in shock. No wonder Gabriella kept quiet for so long. She was protecting him.

"Troy I can't lose you I can't. I…"

Gabriella trialed of as her harsh cries choked her. Her face was turning red as she continued to cry.

"All right baby, all right shhhhh. I'm here. I'm here shhhhh" Troy said rubbing her back.

Everything was starting to make sense now. The reason she was so clingy when she came back, the reason, she never spoke or talked about what happen, she was trying to protect him.

"DON'T GO TROY DON'T GO!"

"Shhhh baby shhhh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Shhhh everything will be ok. Nothing will happen to me. All those men who work for Greg and Maria will go to jail."

"You're my life Troy I wouldn't have survived these past few months if it wasn't for you. I need you. You're hero. My protector."

"I will never stop being those things Beautiful. I love you and I will never leave you."

"But they could kill you."

"Gabriella I promise you I will not leave you because no matter what happens I'll always fight my way back to you."

"I don't want you to get hurt. You can't get hurt."

"I won't baby I won't. Is this why you've kept quiet this whole time, to protect me?"

"You always protected me. It was my turn to protect you."

"Sweetie, I love you and I love that you want to protect me but we have to tell the cops or there is no telling what Greg and Maria will do."

"They'll kill you." Gabriella cried.

"No one is taking me away from you. I promise."

Gabriella nodded and sniffed. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

Gabriella ended up crying herself to sleep. When Lucille and Jack returned they saw Troy and Gabriella cuddled up on the bed. Gabriella was sleeping. Troy was holding her. He saw his parents and nodded his head the door. Lucille and Jack left. Troy slowly removed himself from Gabriella causing her to whimper.

"Shhh baby. It's ok." Troy soothed.

He quietly left the room and went downstairs to meet his parents.

"Did she say anything?" Lucille asked?

Troy nodded "A lot."

"Can you tell us."

"The whole reason she had been quiet for so long is because she was protecting me. Greg and Maria said they'd hire someone to kill me if she told anyone."

"No wonder she was so clingy to you."

Troy nodded.

"What else did she say? How did she escape?"

Troy told them everything Gabriella told him.

"That poor girl hasn't Gabriella been through enough."

"Mom I know we have to tell the police but Gabriella is scared to death."

"Of course she is but the police need to know otherwise Greg and Maria could hurt someone else."

"I know."

"We will keep you safe Troy. We aren't giving up without a fight." Jack said.

They thought of someone threatening his son made his blood boil.

"I'm not scared dad. I know it was just a scare for Gabriella."

"Good. Because nothing will happen to you."

"I know dad."

"All right I'm going to call the police. You just stay upstairs with Gabriella." Lucille said.

Troy nodded and went back upstairs. He was happy Gabriella was still sleeping. He only hoped everything would turn out ok with the police. He hoped no one would go after him.

**A/N no I am not ending it there. I know I said this would be the last chapter but as I was writing it I was hit with another idea. (Don't you love when that happens?) Now I need your advice. If I follow through with this idea I will be making another story to this series. I think this new idea will put a huge twist on things. If I do not I can still make a great ending to this story I need you tell them what to do. Tell me if you want a trilogy and just leave it as a sequel. **

**Thanks to everyone who voted. The winning story is TLC. If I do a trilogy it will either be up after TLC or after My Boyfriend's Father. It depends on how many people want each story. Thanks for everything guys. YOU ROCK! **


	9. Hunter Anderson and Laura Green

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Gabriella gave a small whimper.

"It's ok baby girl. You're safe." Troy soothed.

He hoped she'd stay asleep the whole time. If she knew the cops were here she'd have a nervous break down. Gabriella cuddled into Troy more and went back to sleep. A few minutes later Lucille come in.

"We need Gabriella."

"Mom Gabriella will freak if she has to speak to the cops."

"I know and I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important."

"Can't you just tell him everything?"

"I did but the cop told me that when he was looking for Greg he didn't see any recent activity. He thinks Greg was just an alias he used. We need to find out who Greg really is and to do that we need Gabriella's help."

Troy sighed. He gently shook Gabriella.

"Baby, wake up."

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes.

"Troy?"

"I'm here baby. Listen I need to tell you something."

"Ok…"

"My parents called the cops and told them everything. Now they have some questions to ask you."

"No."

"I know you don't want to sweetie but it's really important that you do."

"Why?"

"Because we don't think Greg is really who he says he is."

"How do I fit into this?"

"The cop is going to ask you some questions."

"But I don't want to."

"I know sweetie but you have to. It will help us put Greg and Maria behind bars." Lucille said.

"Can Troy stay?"

"Yes."

Sighing Gabriella nodded. Troy and Gabriella got off the bed and made their way down stairs. Troy sat down on the couch and Gabriella sat on his lap. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucille sat next to them.

"Gabriella this is Officer Stone."

"Hi…" Gabriella said shyly.

"I understand you're scared Gabriella. I want to make you as comfortable as possible so just take a deep breath and answer these questions the best you can. If you don't know something, don't be afraid to say you don't know. The most important thing is that you're honest."

"Ok…"

"All now when you were younger who did your father say he was? When he introduced himself to people what did he say his name was?"

"He isn't my father. Jack is my father."

"I'm sorry. Who did Greg say he was?"

"He told people he was Greg Montez."

"Ok what about recently did anyone call him something different? A nick name or something?"

"They sometimes called him 'G' or 'The G Man'…"

Gabriella trailed off as a memory hit her.

"What is it Gabriella?"

"One of the men who came over called him 'Hunter Anderson' and Greg said not to call him that in front of me because I didn't know about that."

"Hunter Anderson?"

Gabriella nodded and whimpered. She had this gut feeling that she has said something wrong.

"It's ok Gabriella you did the right thing. Are you sure that is the name?"

Gabriella nodded again. "When I asked him to tell me what he meant he just said it wasn't important."

"Ok. What about your mother? Did they give her any nick names?"

"Laura Green."

"Oh my gosh" Stone whispered.

"What?"

Stone took out his walkie talkie.

"This is Officer Stone I need a background check on Hunter Anderson and Laura Green. Fax me the information."

"What is going on Officer? Who is Hunter Anderson and Laura Green?" Jack asked.

"If they are who I think they are…they are former mobsters…."

**A/N how is that for a cliff hanger? As you can guess I have decided to do another story for this series. It will be up after TLC. This is not the last chapter. I've got a few more ideas for this story before it ends. **


	10. Safe Again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"What is going on Officer? Who are Hunter Anderson and Laura Green?"

"If they are who I think they are…they are former mobsters…."

"Mobster? Are you sure?"

"No. We won't know anything until I get a report back."

"If they are what does it mean?"

"I can't tell you anything until we know for sure who they really are."

Gabriella went white. Her blood ran cold and she felt sick. If her parents were mobsters then hiring someone to kill Troy even from the inside of a jail cell would be no problem. She whimpered and clung to Troy.

"NO!"

"We don't know anything Gabriella just try to stay calm."

"Look Officer, part of the reason Gabriella was so scared was because Greg and Maria told her they'd kill or hire someone to kill Troy. SO if they really are mobsters my son could be in danger." Jack said.

"If we find out they really are mobster then we will do what we can to keep your son safe. I promise."

"Gabriella did you ever see your father with a weapon?"

Gabriella shook her head too scared to answer.

"They were former mobster. My guess is when they found out Maria was pregnant they quit the mob to start a new life with you." Stone told them.

"Am I in trouble?" Gabriella whimpered.

"No Gabriella. No matter what this report says you are not in trouble. You've done nothing wrong."

"I feel like I did."

"You're just scared. Don't worry you will be safe."

"Officer, if these reports come back saying they are mobster will we have to move?" Jack wondered.

"No."

"Gabriella and I are thinking about going to college next year what about that?" Troy asked.

"Look I understand why you are all upset but you cannot put your life on hold just because of a threat made to scare Gabriella. Now if they are part of the mob I'll hire protection for all of you."

"Will we have to go into the witness protection program?" Gabriella asked.

"No. I'll just hire body guards."

Gabriella sighed. She was putting the Bolton's through so much.

"When will we have the answers?" Jack asked.

"Soon I hope. We have your fax number so any second now something should be coming through. Look in this report I will also get a list of the guys who work for Greg and Maria. If these men are the men who sexually assaulted Gabriella they will all be changed and put in jail so then there is no one for Greg and Maria to hire making Troy safe."

Just then the fax beeped. Stone ran over to it and took the papers that came through. He went and sat back down on the other couch.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"I was right. Greg and Maria Montez were former mobsters named Hunter Anderson and Laura Green."

"NO!"

"Now hold on. Before you all get hysterical Gabriella I need you to take a look at these men and tell me if they are the men who touched you. I need an honest answer."

Gabriella took the paper from Stone and looked at the picture of the them. She whimpered as their faces with their evil grins came back to her mind. She hid her face in Troy chest.

"Get them away from me."

"It's ok Gabriella it's just a picture. Was it all of these men who hurt you?"

Gabriella nodded. "All of them. Please get them away."

Stone took the paper back.

"Now that's good news. As upset as Gabriella is it really is a good thing because that means The whole mob team will be going to jail so there is no one Greg could hire to kill Troy."

"Are you 100% positive?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Until they are all caught though I will be putting guards around your house."

"I don't want Troy to die. I didn't want to tell you. Now Troy is in trouble!" Gabriella cried.

"Troy is not in trouble. Look we will find Greg and Maria and all the others and put them in jail. Once we do that Troy will be safe."

"What should we do in the mean time?" Lucille asked.

"As for now just wait here. I'll go arrest Maria and Greg then see if I can track down the others. When it is safe I'll call you guys. Gabriella I have a few more questions if you're up for it."

"No. If I tell you anything else Troy will get hurt."

"Troy will not get hurt I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Gabriella nodded and looked at Stone. "Where are Greg and Maria right now."

"Well Maria is already in custody. She came here trying to kidnap Gabriella so we called the cops." Lucille said.

"That is true. Ok Where is Greg?"

Gabriella shrugged. Troy squeezed her tighter. "Come on baby girl. You can do it."

"I don't know. They might still be at the house but he could have left."

"What house?" Stone asked.

"The one on redbrick lane. I don't know the address."

"Ok can you tell me what the house looked like?"

"White house, blue shudders, tires swing in the front."

"We've checked the house tons of times."

"The trap door." Troy said.

"What?"

"There is a trap door that led to a secret hide out. That's where they kept Gabriella."

"Where is this trap door?"

"When you first walk in there will be a rug on the floor under that is the trap door. Follow it down and soon you'll see the sound proof room." Gabriella explained.

"All right Gabriella. Thank you. I'll be in touch."

Stone left without another word.

"I'm sorry I put you all in this danger." Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella don't be sorry. We knew what we were getting into when we took you in." Lucille soothed.

"You knew my father was abusive you never knew he was a mobster. Now you're all in danger because of me."

"Gabriella you aren't to blame. Plus we don't care. We love you and we are sticking by you."

"Troy is in danger. How can you still love me?"

"Because Troy will never leave us. He always comes back." Jack smiled.

"How can you be sure?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Brie did I ever tell you that I was in a coma?"

"No, what happen?"

"I got tackled during a basketball game once and I hit my head hard. I was in a coma for almost four months. The doctors didn't think I'd wake up. Mom and Dad never gave up. I fought my way back and I woke up. I will always wake up Brie because I know I have you, mom and dad, waiting for me."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie."

They shared a hug and a kiss. They all cuddled together on the couch and watched a movie. Just as they were about to go to bed the phone rang.

(**Jack/**Stone)

"**Hello?"**

"Mr. Bolton, It's Officer Stone."

"**Officer Stone good to hear from you. Is everything ok?" **

"Everything is great. In fact Greg and all his men have been found and are behind bars. Everyone is safe."

"**That's great Officer Stone thank you so much for everything." **

"You're welcome. Have a good evening."

"**You too." **

Jack hung up and smiled.

"Everyone is behind bars. Troy is safe."

Everyone cheered and shared a family hug. Gabriella was happy. Maybe everything would turn out all right after all. Most of all though, she was happy because Troy helped her heal.

**A/N Ok now this is the end. The trilogy will be out after TLC or after My Boyfriend's Father. It depends on how many people want each story. As for now though look for the first chapter in TLC tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who added me and my story to their favorites. Also thanks to everyone who added my and my story to their alerts. You guys are amazing! **


End file.
